Dawn and Dusk
Dawn and Dusk are Raven's older half-brothers and twin avatars of Themis, the goddess of justice. Appearance The brothers are perfect mirror images of each other; both are handsome young men with pale skin, purple gemstones on their forheads, long white hair in a braid (Dawn's hair is slightly messier than Dusk's,) and glowing gold eyes. They wear black and gold matching uniforms resembling modernized 18th century aristocrats clothes with suspenders on the gloves and boots, and caped longcoats with short fronts. Personalities Dusk, the older brother, is a calm, wise, nurturing soul, always with a dreamy expression and a warm smile, even in life-threatening moments. Despite his ability to see all the bad in the world, Dusk remains ever optimistic that good can be found anywhere. Dawn, however, is a brash, grouchy, sarcastic person and acts insensitive to everyone except his brother. Just about nothing can make him smile, except other's misfortune, maybe. History Childhood and a New Home During the 16th century on Earth, the Amurgescu family of Transylvania tried to convert a deity-like power they worship named Hora into themselves, but as Hora was a false god, the ritual was faulty, and bonded the heiress Ilona to the demonic Trigon, becoming forever scarred and pregnant with the twins. When Trigon discovered his sons carried the divided soul of Themis, it is presumed that he lost interest in them. Though the twins were well taken care of, they were terrified of their family, and tried running away more than once. By the time they were six years old, an emissary of Azarath approached the brothers and offered them safety and tutorage in their mystical abilities, which they gratefully accepted. Emil, embittered by their former lives, decided to detach themselves further from it by choosing new names. Watching the sky above, Dragomir and his brother chose the names Dusk and Dawn respetively. A New Sibling Over the years, Dawn and Dusk were constantly relocated to different teachers in different dimensions. The time differences caused the twins to sometimes spend years away from Azarath in what was days in other worlds. While still young, Dawn and Dusk were present at the birth of their half-sister Raven, and during this were dubbed her Knights and eternal protectrors. When Raven was three years old and learned about her demonic hertage, she ran away crying and hid in the Temple gardens until she was found by Dusk, who was returning from his latest inter-dimensional journeys. He comforted his sister and pledged to always be at her side. Raven and Dusk became very close, as both her family and, on occasion, a magic tutor, and Raven became miserable when other reponsibilities called him away. To help her cope, Dusk fashioned a music box to play a lullaby with a magical charm on it to sooth who listened, as a birthday present for his sister. ''Teen Titans: Instinct'' Years later, Dusk reunited with Raven after the demise of Trigon. During this time, "hauntings" by a shadowy figure plauged Jump City. Between missions, Raven and Dusk resumed their relationship and spent much time together. The titans were happy that Raven had the company of a beloved brother again, but Beast boy claimed that he felt that something was not right about Dusk. Finding him always strangly near the "shadow sightings" and having sudden episodes of dizziness convinced the shape-shifting hero that their guest was a vampire and the one behind the crimes. Robin and Cyborg concidered the possibility, while Starfire and Raven were appalled at the idea, and Raven was almost ready to refuse to speak to Beast boy. Seeking a peaceful solution, Dusk offered that he would stay with Beast boy on a mission to proove his innocence. All went according to plan at first, but Dusk left Beast boy behind to chase a ghostly shadow. Meanwhile a Dusk-look-alike attacked Robin and Starfire. After a brief scuffle, Dusk and the not-Dusk cought the shadow together, and it was revealed to be Klarion the Witch-boy, just playing an extensive prank, and the not-Dusk was really his twin Dawn. The twins decided to take Klarion home (to await punishment from his older sister,) then return home themselves. Beast boy and Dusk say goodbye on good terms, but Dawn expresses goodbye with a flick on the forehead. Powers Flight The Eyes of Themis: As the reincarnation of the divided soul of Themis of Justice, the brothers can look into a being's soul; Dusk sees the evil, sorrow and fear, and Dawn sees the virtue, hope and decency. Sorcery: Dawn and Dusk are equally first-rate wizards, capable of many different feats of magic: *'Dark and Light energy manipulation' *'Telekinesis' *'Empathy': Dawn can communicate with and sooth animals, and Dusk does the same with plants. *'Transformation': The twins can shift into the forms of owls and large black dogs. *'Summoning': Dusk can summon demons from nether-realms and Dawn can summon spirits from Caelaus. This is a dangerous and draining act, and is a "last resort only" power. *'Soul division': The twins can divide a small portion of either one's soul in the form of a small, gold butterfly, which acts as separate eyes and ears across distances. Martial arts expert Weaknesses Being away from each other: If separated for too long, both twins become weak and sometimes delusional. Negative energy release: Dusk gives off a dark aura, which causes animals, babies and sensitives to be wary of him. This is more of a hindrance than an actual weakness. Relationships *'Each other': Despite being aware that they are actually two halves of another's soul, Dawn and Dusk have never considered themselves less than brothers and true friends. Dusk has infinate patience with his brother's temper, and Dawn acts civil only to Dusk. *'Raven': Dusk loves his sister very much and expects greatness from her, and she likewise holds him in very high esteem. Dawn, though, he won't admit it, also loves Raven, and only wants the best for her. *'Arella': Arella once offered herself as a sort of Mother figure to the twins, but it appears that they think of her as an aunt. *'Beast boy': Upon first meeting Dusk, Beast boy was suspicious of him, claiming he got "creepy vibes" from him, and even becoming convinced he was a vampire. Dusk, on the other hand, paid this no mind and believed that Beast boy was sensing his negative aura. After prooving he was not a vampire, the two heroes became friends, while Dawn shows nothing but contempt and annoyance at the shape-shifter, and puts him down at every chance. *'Klarion the Witch-boy': Dawn and Dusk have known the mischievous warlock for years, as he enjoys being a general pest to the brothers. Dusk thinks Klarion is a cute child, and Dawn would prefer if they never met again. Trivia *The twins sleep in stone coffins. *Dawn coined Raven's name by noting her dark hair. *The purple gems on the brothers' foreheads, in contrast to Raven's red one, means that they are in a superior state of balance. *It is possible they taught Raven how to speak Romanian, being native to Romania themselves. *The mirror that serves as an entrance to their single mind is full length and decorated with poppies and hydrangeas. A poppy symbolizes sleep and imagination, a nod to Dusk's tranquility, and a hydrangea symbolizes frigidity or unfriendliness, a nod to Dawn's sour character. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Teams Category:Magic Category:Twins